New Kids on the Block: Live
The New Kids on the Block: Live is the fifth concert tour by the New Kids on the Block. The group broke up in 1994 after their last tour. In April 2008, the group reunited on the Today Show, announcing a new album and tour. This is the group's first tour in 14 years. Background The band picked Lady Gaga as opening act after Donnie went to see her live in Vegas for the Perez Hilton's Bash on July 4, 2008. This was the first tour that Gaga did as opening act after being signed to Interscope Records. After her promo and club tour, Gaga put together a brand new show with the Haus of Gaga. On stage, there was a DJ table for Space Cowboy along with three moveable LCD screen and four male dancers. Gaga debuted the white version of the Origami Dress, and wore the Haus Headset from her performance at the 57th Miss Universe Pageant. Most of the dates have two show, one in a venue with NKOTB and the other in a club to pay for her tour props. Set list #Pop Heart (film introduction) #Beautiful, Dirty, Rich #Pop Ate My Heart (film interlude) #LoveGame #Starstruck #Paparazzi #Phantom (film interlude) #Poker Face #Just Dance Synopsis Missing: Average length song, lyrics cut, etc. Pop Heart (film intro) The stage space consisted of Space Cowboy and his DJ table usually on the left with thre moveable LED screen placed at the middle of the stage. The show started with the Haus Intro, which was being projected on the 3 moveable LCD screens. For the film, Gaga is wearing a black hood with her trademark RayBan sunglasses along with orange lipstick. Some of the scene featured her iPod LCD Glasses. Recorded VocalsI need m-m-m-more, to feed my pop heart Give me more! I want: The future, Gaga, Fashion, T-t-technology, Dance, New York, Music, Pop Culture! I want The Fame I can hear you! Can you hear me? The revolution is coming And I want W-w-we want, you deserve. The future My name is Lady Gaga and this is my Haus! '' normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png : Gaga: sunglasses by Versace (Mod 465/A Col 915), black hood, one piece, iPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich The show started with the Haus Intro, which was being projected on the 3 moveable LCD screens. Depending on the venue, Haus headset or a Shure micro. When the intro ends, the left and right screens started moving and then the center screen flipped and Gaga appeared to sing the song. Lady Gaga wore her Origami Dress on every concerts in either white or black version. The nightclub performance was usually performed in her Poker Face Suit in blue or black. The male dancers wore Grey sholders pads along with a black rectangle of make up on their eyes. The backdrop started with the two screen of the sides in white and the middle one in red. Everytime Gaga sung the lyrics "Bang Bang" the video had flames bursting at the same time. The words "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" written on the screen NK-BDR4.png NK-BDR1.jpg NK-BDR3.png NK-BDR4.jpg BD-Dirty-LIVE011.jpg NK-BDR2.jpg :Gaga — Origami Dress (White crystals Oct 8-Dec 12??, black crystals Dec) by Haus of Gaga, ankle boots beige by Christian Louboutin (C'est Moi, Fall 2008) :Dancers — Suits by Haus of Gaga Pop Ate My Heart (film interlude) Then, Gaga gets lifted up from the dancers, during this interlude. The video have Gaga wearing a white shirt bleeding pink blood. Birds are flying towards her during the whole interlude. Recorded VocalsI really don't remember when. But it was quick and then was dead. Before I knew the thing inside, I felt something was gone, I cried. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. Pop ate my heart and I became a slave, to what? To his LoveGame...'' PAMH-2.png PAMH-3.png normal_006.jpg normal_028.jpg PAMH-1.png 15.jpg LoveGame During some shows, "LoveGame" featured vocals from "Starstruck". LG-NKTB-01.png LG-NKTB-02.png LG-NKTB-03.png BD-LG-LIVE011.jpg Lady_Gaga_Performing_Live_Concert_UesI5ZW3plQl.jpg Starstruck (feat. Space Cowboy) The video features Gaga with her straight, blonde wig, and a star over her right eye. She is wearing regular black sunglasses with glitter falling around. Stars move as a tunnel and three cherries fall onto the screen in at the beginning like a slot machine. A short clip of the video was used in the US promotion commercial for The Fame. (1) After "LoveGame", Gaga performs "Starstruck" with Space Cowboy. The screens project a backdrop which features Gaga and Space Cowboy singing the verses of the song except the chorus. Starstruck 1.JPG|Lady Gaga's main look. Starstruck 2.JPG|Falling cherries. Starstruck 3.JPG|Tunnel of stars. Paparazzi If the venue was a club with no space for the LED screens, the dancers were on stage with Gaga acting like Paparazzi taking pictures of Gaga. On regular show, they were behind the LED screens and they moved them to follow Gaga moving from left to right on the stage. The backdrop featured blue, red and yellow square moving while the chorus had flashing lights from camera. Some of the shows, Space Cowboy played guitar. The ending of the song had a video of Gaga cutting her hair, crying in a bathroom. At the beginning of the song, the dancers removed her skirt. Some of the show had Asiel dancing and miming taking picture of Gaga during the song. NK-Papa1.png normal_025.jpg NK-Papa2.png 060.jpg Lady+Gaga+New+Kids+Block+Concert+Madison+Square+1iaI11Cwu-1l.jpg normal_002.jpg normal_032.jpg Space Cowboy Segue (film interlude) An unknown musical piece with footage from The Fame:Part One. Then, Gaga and dancers stand on the center LCD screen and disappear behind the other screens. Then Space Cowboy plays a custom segue. Poker Face When the segue finished, Gaga appears again with the dancers to perform "Poker Face". During this performance the backdrop featured scenes from The Fame: Part One. normal_049.jpg NK-PK1.jpg Just Dance Before "Just Dance", Space Cowboy played an orchestral version of the song on a keyboard. Remix at the end. Then, Space Cowboy plays an orchestral version of "Just Dance". During the orchestral version, Gaga talks to the crowd wearing her iPod LCD Glasses and the LCD screens projected a cap from the Haus Introduction which features Gaga and her iPod glasses projecting the phrase "Pop music will never be low brow". Then Gaga performs "Just Dance" as the final song and then New Kids on the Block started performing. normal_033.jpg NewKidsTOUR.png Concert dates The tour started on September 18, 2008 and ended on December 4, 2008 for the North America leg. Lady Gaga as opening act began on October 8, 2008 during 27 shows out of the 28 planned. The show on November 23 was cancelled (Due to an unavoidable scheduling conflict the New Kids on the Block concert, originally scheduled for Rose Garden Arena on Sunday, November 23, 2008 has been cancelled). The performances outside of the tour dates used virtually the same set list, stage props and outfits. So these concerts were added to the list. Personnel * Creative Director: Matthew "Dada" Williams * Choreographer: Laurie-Ann Gibson * Costume Design: Haus of Gaga * DJ: Space Cowboy *'Concert video design:' Haus of Gaga *'Video:' RK Diversified *'Management: ' Troy Carter *'Dancers: 'Michael Silas, Ian McKenzie, Asiel Hardison, Anthony Lofendo Category:Support Act Tour Category:Concert Category:New Kids on the Block Category:New Kids on the Block: Live